Just A Quiet Affair
by Lady Puffazee
Summary: This is a request by my friend Steph so I hope she likes it! Severus Snape has invited Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Draco's girlfriend over for Christmas Dinner. Please read and review :) I have rated for safety as I'm still a new writer and still a little nervous about how my stories will be received.


_**Authors note: To those that have never read any of my stories before, welcome! To those that have, welcome back! I'm still having writers block with the sequel to 'They Can Have Their Fancy Stuff' which is irritating but I'm really hoping to finish it soon and with a bit of luck, writing some other things will help. So, enough of my whining, this is a request from my friend Steph so I hope she likes it! Please read and review.**_

_Just A Quiet Affair_

As Severus Snape casts the last of the time delay charms on the Christmas dinner that he has just finished creating, he takes the time to appreciate his new house. After the war had ended, he was required to spend to spend months in St Mungo's while he recovered from the snake attack. The mediwitches and mediwizards ended up using stiches like with Arthur Weasley and luckily had begun to develop antivenom. The dose given to Severus was rather weak but it slowed the progress of Nagini's venom enough for him to survive.

However, he was not alone while he recuperated. Visitors came every day and most were people that he had no desire to see. St Mungo's was understanding about this and deemed that there would only be visitors is Severus wished to see them as they didn't want anything to prevent or slow down his recovery. The people that were permitted to visit were Narcissa, Draco and Lucius came as well. Harry dropped by, obviously, but to Severus' relief, the rest of the golden trio kept their distance.

Once he was released, he had no desire to return to Spinner's End, so with Narcissa's help, he sold Spinner's End and bought a new nice, comfortable and private house which was situated close to Hogsmeade. He was offered a house elf by Lucius but Severus politely refused, he had no desire to have someone do everything for him. He had taken cooking classes while recovering and had found that not only was it similar to potion making but that it was quite relaxing to create food and have others enjoy it. His new abode was far more inviting that Spinner's End, with lighter colours and a more relaxed atmosphere. His numerous collection of books was the trickiest thing to move. All the hard work has paid off and Severus is feeling peaceful with the turn that his life has taken.

Severus's musing is interrupted when the doorbell rings, causing him put the finishing touches on the hot chocolates that he'd been preparing before going to answer the door.

"Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Astoria, welcome" he greets. "Please come in out of the cold, I have hot drinks in the living area waiting for you" he adds, noticing Astoria shivering.

"Thank you Severus" Narcissa replies, a calm and peaceful expression on her face that Severus hadn't seen for many years.

Leading them inside, Severus takes their coats, having never forgotten the manners instilled in him by his late Mother. As he hangs their coats on the respective racks, he watches as his guests observe his new home, noticing that they seemed to welcome the relaxed atmosphere created by the lack of bad memories as he did.

"You have a beautiful home Professor" Astoria comments, sipping on her drink.

"Thank you Astoria, and please call me Severus. I'm no longer your Professor and I'm honestly considering resigning from teaching and opening up my own apothecary."

Astoria smiles in response, clearly happy to be asked to call him by his name. Severus gives a barley existent smile of his own, it was no loss to him and besides, who would know just how much longer it would take Draco to ask her to marry him.

"You wish to leave Hogwarts?" Lucius asks. Lucius was always quieter nowadays, particularly that it was common knowledge that he was looking at a mandatory six months in Azkaban whereas Narcissa and Draco have guaranteed freedom, regardless of their own upcoming trials.

"Yes, although I have been cleared of all charges, I have very little desire to return to attempting to teach dunderheads about potion making" he replies. "The more I think about leaving the more I wish too, but this isn't just about me. How have you all been? This is, after all, a cheerful time of year."

The next few minutes are filled with relaxing talk as the events of the previous weeks are told and light hearted discussions are had. Severus observes his friends and godson with a feeling of ease, as he notices the changes made by Astoria's presence. Draco is the happiest he's ever been, which in turn causes Narcissa great joy. Narcissa no longer shows worry for her only child and seems to relish Astoria's presence, a feeling which the young woman clearly returns. Lucius and Draco no longer have the ever present tension between the two of them and an ever-growing respect is existing in its place.

"Uncle Severus, I was wondering if I could ask you something" Draco says, once Astoria has finished informing everyone that she has been accepted as a mediwitch apprentice.

"Of course Draco" Severus replies easily. "Come with me into the kitchen, I wish to check on things."

As the two wizards make their way into the other room, Severus easily notices a slight change in Draco. The younger man doesn't seem to know what to say and is clearly nervous. Deciding that the best way to help him is to pretend he doesn't notice the nervous behaviour, Severus turns to the various charms that he set earlier.

"So Draco" he begins, his back still to his godson. "What is it that you wish to speak with me about?"

He hears Draco take a deep breath before coming to stand beside his godfather. "I want to ask Astoria to marry me" he admits.

Severus turns to him, a peaceful smile on his face, "Good for you Draco, she's seems to be perfect for you and vice versa. Do your parents know?"

Nodding, Draco pulls out a ring case from him pocket, revealing a very old and elegant ring. "It was Mother's Grandmother's ring, my Great-Grandmother's ring. Mother gave it to me when I told them, saying that it fit Astoria's personality perfectly. It's elegant, refined and yet not overbearing or obnoxious, just like Astoria. I wanted to know if you minded that I ask her before dessert."

"Of course I don't mind Draco, I've been hoping that you would ask her for some time now."

The two share a brief but meaningful hug before returning to the living room so that Severus could announce that the food was ready to be served.

Dinner was pleasant, with Severus receiving many compliments on his cooking. There were a few more inquires as to whether Severus would decide to open up his own apothecary or not and there was talk about Draco's interest in potions.

"I don't really want to do the whole Auror thing" he admitted. "I know if would be good for a while but there isn't bad blood between me and Potter anymore. I don't want people thinking that I'm trying to outdo him. Besides, I have come to understand what Uncle Severus has been going on about for the last seven years, there is a fine art to potion making and I'm really interested in making it my occupation."

"That sounds like a very logical decision Draco, I'm proud of you" Narcissa praises, "Such a thing would be wonderful for you since it would provide opportunities to travel as well as stay home."

"And no one would be worried as to if you were actually going to come home" Astoria murmurs quietly, as she looks intently at her glass.

Having heard her, Narcissa lays her hand over the younger woman's arm and say softly, "Exactly."

Soft smiles are exchanged between the two before Severus sends the dishes away with a wand wave. Severus looks to Lucius and then Draco, adding in a head motion towards the two ladies. Having realised the hint, Draco stands and asks if he may say something. Severus merely motions with a hand, which is enough to make Draco turn to Astoria who looks back at him with wide eyes.

"The traditional speech is always nice to hear" he admits. "However, I feel that you would rather that my words are short and sweet, more sincere" he adds. He pauses for a moment before lowering himself down on one knee. "Astoria Greengrass, I love you more than I could ever show you, but I still want to try and sho you just how much you mean to me" taking out the ring box, he opens it to reveal his Great-Grandmother's wedding ring. "Astoria, will you give me the chance to show you? Will you marry me?"

Astoria's eyes are filled with tears, her hands over her mouth. She takes a moment to ease her shaking before seeming to overcome an internal battle before lunging at Draco. He catches her easily while also keeping hold of the ring and she replies "Yes! Of course, oh Draco of course I'll marry you!"

A Draco stands, he brings his new finance with him, releasing her long enough to put the ring on her finger which turns out to fit perfectly. As the two embrace again, Severus quietly makes his way into the kitchen to receive the dessert so that the four of them could have their family moment.

"This ring is absolutely gorgeous, it's so elegant!" Astoria says in awe as Severus returns with the dessert.

As everyone settles once again and Severus has expressed his congratulations, they all taste the dessert that Severus has served – a chocolate mousse with fresh fruit and caramel ice-cream. The remainder of the night is spent with smiles, laughter by all, including Lucius which only made everything ever better for Severus. He was free, he was with his friends and they were on the road to happiness just like him. Although it was just a quiet affair, it was the best night that he had had for as long as he could remember and for Severus, that was the best Christmas gift that he could receive.

_**Authors note: Ta da! Not bad if I do say so myself. I hope that everyone has had a safe and happy Christmas and New Year. I hope you liked your request Step! As always, if anyone has any requests, I will do my best to see if I can put a plot to an idea. I can't promise that I will be able to put a story to an idea but I always give it a go **____**.**_


End file.
